


Gallons of the Stuff

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, frank is kinda a vampire, sub!Mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey likes it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallons of the Stuff

"Do you remember last night?" Frank asked, waking Mikey up.

 

"Not at all," he laughed.

 

"You asked me to hurt you," Frank said quietly.

 

"Oh," Mikey blushed. 

 

"Please fuck me," Mikey gasped against Frank's forehead.

 

"No. I know you like the rough shit, let's do that," Frank shook his head.

 

"Are you sure? It's kinda weird," Mikey blushed.

 

"As long as I'm not shitting in your mouth, I don't care," Frank laughed.

 

"I like being hurt," Mikey whispered.

 

"Oh fuck that's hot," Frank pulled Mikey closer, digging his nails into Mikey's back.

 

"Do you have your razor?" Mikey asked.

 

"Yea," Frank turned over in his bunk and pulled out his bag of toiletries. "Why?"

 

"Hurt me, please?" Mikey begged.

 

"You want me to cut you?" Frank licked his lips.

 

"Yes!" Mikey rolled out of the bunk and took his clothes off.

 

"Uh, lay on the floor while I clean it," Frank walked into the small bathroom. Mikey put his glasses in his bunk before laying down in the middle of the floor.

 

"Tell me when to stop, ok?"

 

"It won't hurt," Mikey laughed and linked his hands behind his neck.

Frank laid the broken razor between Mikey's nipples. He leaned down and licked across Mikey's pelvis.

 

"You broke your razor for me?" Mikey smiled.

 

"Be quiet," Frank growled back and grabbed the razor. He flicked the razor over Mikey's right hip before doing the same to the left.

 

"Have to go deeper or it won't bleed," Mikey said.

 

"Really? Because there's a little blood right here," Frank gathered some of the blood on his index finger and put it in Mikey's mouth. Mikey hummed around it and licked the blood off.

 

Frank made more marks across Mikey's hips before setting the blade back down.

 

"Is that enough?" He sat back.

 

"More?" Mikey whined.

 

"I think it's enough. I don't wanna hurt you," Frank wiped the blood up off of Mikey's thighs.

 

"Thank you," Mikey sat up and kissed Frank.

 

"That was really fucking hot."

 

"Are you gonna clean up?" Mikey licked the blood off of Frank's hand.

 

"How about we share?" Frank put two of his blood covered fingers in Mikey's hand, two more fingers in his.

 

"You're like a fucking vampire," Mikey laughed, causing Frank to show his stained teeth.

 

"You're still really turned on," Frank purred and ran his fingers over Mikey's cock.

 

"You're gonna let me cum?" Mikey licked his lips.

 

"Oh hell no, not today. But later," Frank smirked.


End file.
